PokeVenture
by Duma88
Summary: Ann and her pokemon travel all around, the basic trainer travling but of course there are twists and terrors never before faced that are waiting..


**Poke-venture**

_**Chapter one**_

The air rolled smoothly across the grass, it blew the grass down and even shook off leaves of a tall oak tree that sat in the middle of the empty feild. A girl stood with her back against the tree, she observed the feild like she was searching for something or someone. A white shining cat mask sat against the top of her face only showing her lips and eyes, a small old blue torn shirt hung on her along with her thin and torn jeans. Her socks where clumped up in her shoes and her worn short revealed her belly, the jeans however looked newer but still old and worn with holes in the knees and shredded ends. An old straw hat layed on top of her long wavy blonde hair almost falling off, the girl placed it back on and waited silently. A large bag hung over her shoulder almost bursting with her items, though it was not heavy. This girl was Ann, she was sixteen and left home to become a trainer when she was twelve. Ann worked hard raising powerfull but loved pokemon, she kept them strong, in perfect shape and happy.

Ann lifted her head with her eyes wide as she heard a rustle in the bushes at the edge of the feild, leaves where thrown in the air as three mankey jumped out of the bushes trying to rush across the feild. Ann lifted a pokeball that she had in her hand and threw it, "Let's get them charizard!" Ann yelled out as a large charizard emerged from the ball. She quickly jumped atop his back and charizard threw his wings down and glided up, the mankey headed for the other side but charizard quickly landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Ann leapt off charizards back and landed behind the mankeys, she pulled out a pokeball and crouched behind them.

Instantly the mankeys jumped for charizard, "Whirl-wind!" Ann called out and instantly charizard threw his wings making a vicious wind. The mankeys screeched as they where thrown within the wind, the biggest one hit the ground but flipped up and used a vicious take down attack on charizard. Charizard tried to dodge but mankey was quick and hit his chest, charizard roared and stopped his attack. "Flamethrower, quick!" Ann called out her hand on charizards pokeball, the three mankeys charged for him but charizard was quick and threw out a mighty flame and sent the mankeys in the air and they where burnt. Ann lifted her pokeball and let charizard back in quickly, "Go Jolteon, thunder!" she yelled as she tossed the pokeball quickly. Jolteon emerged and in an instant charged forward with electricity sparking on her spiky fur, Jolteon quickly used a powerfull thunder that echoed all around the feild the attack instantly struck down on all of them. The mankeys where thrown in the air as they where trying to charge at them, they all hit the ground hard and breathed rapidly. The mankeys slowly got up, as they turned to run away two of them that trailed after the leader growled harshly. They vanished into the bushes.

"Great job, Jolteon!" Ann praised and pat her on the head, Jolteons fur still carried sparks but Ann didn't care. "We'll heal soon enough." Ann said as she pulled up the pokeball, Jolteon went back in her pokeball. Ann truned away and walked down into the bushes, she broke through the leaves and plants onto a hill. Ann carefully moved down until she was sliding down the slope, her feet touched the grass and instantly she jumped forward. The forest was behind her and ahead was another slope and then crops near the town that layed ahead, Ann jumped down and slid quickly down the slope the grass sweeping against her back was getting annoying. Ann touched the ground below and not steadily, she waved her arms trying to get her balance but she didn't, Ann fell forward and got on her knees and palms. Ann groaned and stood up, she dusted herself off and walked forward towards the town entrance. Inside the town was not the tall grass in the forest, the grass was short and tall flowers where growing beautifuly at every corner. Near the entrance of the town it was the shops and the pokemon center, then there was a park and then the houses. To the left of the houses where all the crops where they grew the best fruits and veggies, the stores sell them when they are nice, lovely and fresh.

Ann set forward towards the pokemon center, "Wow!" a small child squealed running in front of Ann. "Are you a pokemon trainer!?" The girl asked with her eyes lit, before Ann could reply an old women stepped forward. "Don't bother her." She said weakly, "Hello, Ann." the woman lifted her head and greeted Ann. Ann stood there staring around the whole time, she shook her head and replied "Hello again, I took care of the mankeys for you." the old woman smiled. "Thank you!" The old women's eyes lit up, "They shouldn't bother ya'll again!" Ann smiled and waved goodbye and went into the pokemon center.

Ann went inside and greeted the nurse, it seemed nobody was around in the pokemon center. A few pokemon hung around helping like a Raichu and a Chancey but otherwise it was very quiet, the nurse healed the pokemon and Ann purchased a full meal for all of them. As much as her pokemon behaved people had to go to the gardens to play with their pokemon, the garden was surounded by a small wooden fence and it had beautiful flowers and trees. Ann set the food down and pulled out her pokeballs, she tossed all of them. "Come out everyone!" Ann smiled, Charizard and Jolteon came out along with her other pokemon Tododile, Ponyta and Haunter. The pokemon all happily went to eat, Ann smiled and sat on a bench to relax.


End file.
